rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Vermillionaid/RWBYGO (A Rework)
Hello everyone, a long time ago, i've made a YGO version of RWBY but they are just bunch of crazy cards with no synergy. This time, the new Huntress archetype is released!. The monsters are made as close as possible to the character's ability. Glynda Goodwitch, The Strict Teacher of Huntress.png Huntress' New Journey.png Huntress' Stealth Strategy.png Huntress Battleground.png Beacon Academy.png Humble Blacksmith of the Huntress.png Huntress' Emergency Weapon Supply .png Huntress Emergence.png Glyph-Ice.png Glyph-Haste.png Glyph-Gravity.png Glyph-Creation.png Myrtenaster 11.png Gambol Shroud 332.png Ember Celica.png Crescent Rose 22.png Raven Branwen, Traitor of the Huntress.png Qrow Branwen, Rogue Guard of the Huntress.png Oobleck, Researcher of the Huntress.png Ruby Rose the Silver Eyes Huntress.png Blake Belladonna the Mysterious Faunus Huntress.png Weiss Schnee the Atlesian Heiress.png Yang Xiao Long the Golden Dragon Huntress.png Oobleck, Researcher of the Huntress.png Pyrrha Nikos, the Flaming Brave Huntress.png Lie Ren, the Calm Lotus of the Huntress.png Jaune Arc, Strategist of the Huntress.png Nora Valkyrie, the Powerful Nordic Huntress.png Oscar.png Ozpin.png Any critics is very welcomed! *The Monsters 1. Ruby Rose: Her speed semblance is translated into her direct-attack ability, at the cost of her current ATK halved. Also any level 4 Huntress monsters able to grab their equip spells right after they normal summoned. because RWBY is not RWBY without weapons. 2. Yang Xiao Long: Her semblance is translated into her immune to destruction for once per turn, and gain ATK equal to the dmg she took, permanently. 3. Blake: her clone semblance is translated into her ability to summon token for short period of time (during battle only) 4. Weiss: she is kinda special, because her semblance has wide range of effect and put them all in 1 card is impossible. so her power is broken down into "Glyph" spells archetype, which she can utilize it EXTREMELY WELL, specially with myrtenaster. once per turn, she can search 1 Glyph spell from deck, and then at the end phase, if you activate any Glyph spell this turn, you can grab another by the effect of Myrtenaster! basically you can just run Weiss and any reliable beaters. Her Glyph utility is a great field disruption to your opponent. she can also protect your monsters, and monster-reborn the opponent's monster! She is a VERY IMPORTANT support in this archetype, after Oobleck, so protect her at all cost. 5. Oobleck: our MAIN SEARHCER. he can search anything from deck as long as it has "Huntress" written on it. and because of this, being a monster instead of spell/trap can make this deck not fall into forrbidden-worthy deck. and he can be summoned easily. 6. Qrow: when your Huntress get attacked, uncle Qrow is here to protect them. He can summon himself when your huntress get attacked, and tank the damage. also, he can banish himself, and summon his crow (token). 7. Raven: same as Qrow. 8. Glynda: Our solemn judgment. at the cost of 1 equip spell, she can negate effect on your opponent's field. accesible by our Branwens as XYZ fodder because they can be summoned rather easily. *The Spells 1. Huntress Emergence: VERY important card in this deck. able to special summon 1 Huntress monster from your DECK and equip it on your empty monster field. also, in next turn you can get to draw cards up to the number of equipped Huntress monsters you control. why run -9 Pot of Desire when you can run ++ with this card. 2. Huntress Emergency Weapon Supply: Equip spell searcher. not once-per-turn. searchable. restricted only to Huntress. 3. Humble Blacksmith of the Huntress: Equip spell grave recycler. 2nd most important spell in this archetype. 4. Beacon Academy: ATK boost, keep your field with the revival ability, which also equip your monsters. 5. Crescent Rose: aside from ATK boost, RBY's equip spells has the ability to tribute equip spell to inflict dmg to your opponent. similar to their gun function. 6. Ember Celica: same as above 7. Gambol Shroud: same as above 8. Myrtenaster: unlike other RWBY's weapon, myertenaster did not fire projectile. but act as a media of Weiss' Glyph-dust. so it gains effect which it can helps Weiss utilize her Glyph much more effective. basically each turn, you can grab TWO glyph card with Weiss+Myrtenaster. but this card restricted to only at the end phase to avoid craziness at your opponent's field. 9. the Glyphs spells: each has different effect. so grab them based on your desired field disruption. *The Traps: 1. Huntress Stealth Strategy: searchable defensive trap. 2. Huntress Battleground: able to dump Equip spells to grave while power up your Huntress. the equips which then can be recycled by Blacksmith, Beacon Academy, the Huntress monsters, and our next trap below. 3. Huntress New Journey: revive all your fallen Huntress with this trap. you can summon up to 4 huntress for NO COST (just fullfill the condition). also it can equip the huntress with equips from grave to each of them. restrict special summon to balanced side effect. *New Release: JNPR Team JNPR released to provide more support to the archetype. Because of the poor ability to swarm/Special summon level 4 monsters in player's turn, which make this deck really slow (thanks to SuperHighSchoolLevelFighter), these monsters can use Equip spells as XYZ materials for their summon. 1. Jaune: Able to special summon 1 "Huntress" monster from your hand. His second effect allow you to change battle positions of your monsters, so you can go defense/offense anytime. 2. Lie Ren: Protect your face-up monsters for 1 turn from attack and targeting-effect. 3. Nora: the firepower of this team. able to clear up your opponent's monsters easily. 4. Pyrrha: make all of your Huntress gain significant ATK boost during battle phase. *New Release: Boss monster Ozpin is here to give this deck a proper direction: summon him. He gives a decent protection, and ability to swarm the field with the Huntress easily. Also, it has a special support in the form of Oscar where he is appear when Ozpin is disappear. And with this 2 card, you can put your opponent in sweat because they have to deal with Ozpin. *The Strategy: This deck is more to Control-deck than Aggro. because currenty, their field power is not that good while their highest raw ATK main beater is 2700. But thanks to Weiss, she can disrupt the opponent field and giving you a valuable supports. this can help you stall/defense until you can beat your opponent's LP to zero. With the release of Ozpin, the first focus of the deck is to summon him, swarm the field with "Huntress" monsters (HE GOES +4), preferably the xyz, then beat your opponent to death. With the release of the new JNPR team, Weiss is no longer super-important for the deck. Your starting combo will be special summoning any of the JNPR and use their effect based on the current field condition. Use Jaune to special summon 1 "Huntress", preferably high level one like the Branwens, and if able, summon either Nora or Pyrrha to pressure your opponent. If your field is unfavourable to go offense, then you can stall with Ren while gathering your combo pieces. Category:Blog posts